


【罗浮生/罗非】登堂入室

by Francescamccree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francescamccree/pseuds/Francescamccree
Summary: 《1942》《裂缝》AU，含血腥场景和不适内容描写，OOC预警。私设如山





	【罗浮生/罗非】登堂入室

**Author's Note:**

> 太多问题没有对错的界限划分，有时善与恶甚至可以借助同一个载体来表达自己。生机和死讯，圣洁之物和污迹，歌唱和饮泣，理想和阴谋……我们活在其中，努力或是徒劳地加以分辨。

【01】

太多问题没有对错的界限划分，有时善与恶甚至可以借助同一个载体来表达自己。生机和死讯，圣洁之物和污迹，歌唱和饮泣，理想和阴谋……我们活在其中，努力或是徒劳地加以分辨。

 

教堂一侧的喷泉已许久没清洗，漂浮着蔓延生长的绿蔓和脱落的青苔。女人脱下衣服裸身进去捡拾洒落的项链，破碎的水纹荡漾着绿色的汁液，泛滥着恶臭而刺鼻的味道。壁画中支起双臂的抹大拉、拉奥孔与毒蛇皆被绿苔啃食，留下嶙峋的绿色斑痕。

飞机的轰鸣声将至，躲在墙壁里的罗浮生抬起头，他咬着笔头，唯一值钱的锡纸包裹被他啃的稀烂，烈日下像藏在嘴间的一把泛着光的利刃。这时女人裹着灰色麻布爬了出来，罗浮生盯着那对松软的胸脯一路过去，那些褐色的、肿大的晕染被他的瞳孔承进麦田的泥土里，残留着木屑、羊屎的味道。

“咭！”女人缠上了布条，用被明矾泡肿的手顶了罗浮生脑袋一下。

“小色鬼。”有穿着旗袍躲在门廊抽烟的女人笑了，露出熏黄的牙齿发出沙哑的声音。旁边的女人跟着嬉笑嘲弄，互相纠缠奇怪的口音。吐息间掺杂昨夜男人留下的腥臭唾沫、漆皮桌磕掉的刺鼻指甲油。

罗浮生低下头去，他昨晚刚跟这个女人共情一夜。这个妓女十分听话，如果多给钱，她喜欢说些妓院里丑陋好笑的客人。也喜欢掐着罗浮生的小白脸夸他长得俊俏。累了妓女就会搂着他让他埋在那里听雨声。罗浮生在失去一切后喜欢贪婪，他哀叹自己的逃亡生涯，妓女会可怜他给他煮一碗小米粥。

但第二天，没了钱的罗浮生就被踹下床了。

仅一墙之隔，教堂的钟声响了，早先炸出窟窿的红砖又补上一层新的灰色砖瓦，参差不齐，怪诞流离，溅满了死水泡的发酸的黑色泥土和干涸的血液。妓女们或挥着烟头、或提着水烟袋，肆意说笑教堂神圣的上帝：琉璃窗破损不堪，常钻进老鼠和乌鸦。

“罗浮生！”

秦夫人拎着墨绿色的裙角，小皮鞋一用力踩了一脚泥溅到水泥台阶上。她的眉毛拧到一起，气急败坏的拽着罗浮生站起身来。一晃眼罗浮生比她高大强壮许多，竟也没甩开她。罗浮生低头看秦夫人，她常年珍藏的丝袜破了洞，小皮鞋磨损的露出即将崩塌的缝隙。他们狼狈、惊恐，全因于轰炸机在头顶盘旋。

后来是罗浮生翻遍全身口袋给秦夫人掏了钱找了人力车，秦夫人临上车前沉重看他一眼，眼皮红肿，凌乱的头发全显憔悴。她也许是在教堂做礼拜时偷偷哭过了，以前没在任何学生前让表情有任何松懈。

秦小曼，秦夫人。洪澜还和他待在学校里的时候秦小曼有过一位丈夫，逢人要称呼她罗太太。秦小曼开了济学会，从一开始只收男生，到后来扩招了许多女生。大多数是河南逃荒来的，罗浮生和洪澜便是其中的。

他想着他义父一满粮仓的大地财主，到了天灾人祸面前终究是被土匪砍死了。逃荒之后他眼睁睁看着所有人在他面前饿死、嚼食腐尸、卖妻讨米。洪澜原本要去北平上学，后来还是给罗浮生哭着磕了头，进了城跟了一位小老爷走了。

“浮生哥，我爹本来想把我嫁给你的。”洪澜临走前一晚，给他多要了点粮食塞给他。

罗浮生一口气喘不上来，他几乎饿的发昏，什么也吃不下，最后还是吐了出来。

 

 

“浮生哥，浮生哥。”

罗诚小弟把他摇醒，罗浮生还以为是空袭警报。吓得一骨碌爬起来，却磕到脑袋直抽气。

“有女学生死了，从二楼上摔下去的，脸朝下。”

“你瞎嚷嚷什么？”

“不知道啊，秦夫人跟英租界的洋人在楼下吵起来了，可能跟他们最近来骚扰女学生有关呢。”

 

 

两个人赶到大厅的时候，围了不少人。尸体已经被搬走了，留下一滩血迹无人清理。秦夫人上海人，留过洋，说起英文来十分利索。旁人劝不住她，由着她哽咽着哭，哭完又喊。像个泼妇，前头的男学生说着方言，惹得旁人嬉笑。罗诚听不住捣他背后一拳，男学生回头叱骂，罗浮生挡在跟前欲要伸手，谁知门外又黑压压来了一群人。

领头的男人十分削瘦，蓄着小洋胡。穿着驼色大衣，裹着洋人皮囊的男人挺直腰背。他脱下手套塞口袋里，锐利的眼神扫过四周。怀表、放大镜、绅士帽，符合一切上层人士的装饰让他适时袒露在这间屋子里。空气里漂浮的尘埃都因此肃然起敬，杂音只剩下雨后屋檐水滴残留。

穿着警服的人这时低头颔首，递上一只雪茄。

“这有学生，不了。”

男人开口了，低沉、喑哑，舌尖如同滚过火热的铁砧吐露发音字节。老旧齿轮磨损的声带带出独特的嗓音。活像工业机器沉闷嘶哑，不容分毫差错。

“罗非。”

秦小曼直呼其名，有女老师在旁窃窃私语这是秦夫人的前夫。罗非，定是留洋或者归国后改的名字，他与英国人相视而笑，兴许谈天说地，肆意将女学生的死作为滑稽夜谈。罗浮生咬了咬后槽牙，英国人请这种洋人的狗来，不过就是个挑衅罢了。

“那些洋鬼子，经常把女学生拐了车上，还做些苟且之事！”

有站在一旁的女学生忍不住了，惹得身旁女孩子恼羞低下头去，投去愤恨的目光。抽烟的老先生扇她一巴掌，吐了口唾沫。

“我负责这个案子，”罗非看向那位女学生，“请放心，等这件事属实，我会给大家一个交代。”

“没有交代。”站在楼上的学生接了句，又低头：“洋人的东西，我们不懂，他们就耍着我们玩呢。”

 

罗浮生越听越头疼，就撇下罗诚跑出了大厅。他出门看见灰色皮卡搬上一个白色裹布。他在想这具尸体会扔到哪片荒山野岭。他想着，肚子里疼得难受，又憋着一口闷气。

后来想济学会早不是秦小曼一人所能掌握的，鸡奸儿童甚至女学生的事在这个不分年龄而进的学校里常有，大多一只雪茄了事。这些都曾是差点饿死在街上的孩子，闷声憋着又怎么了。

警察走了一会了，不一会小祠堂就传出了被挨打女学生的哭喊。

罗浮生嚼着一根湿漉漉的一串红，看着秦小曼跟罗非独处一室，后来秦小曼哭声小了，就因为罗非上前搂住了她。后面罗浮生没再看，他又翻墙去了小喷泉喂野猫。路过的女老师戏谑真是人前一套背后一套。

 

 

罗浮生偷了秦小曼的烟，是女士香烟，他常见秦小曼自己抽。他想着秦夫人现在肯定顾不上来骂人。想到这里他有点恶心，秦夫人是他倾慕的女性，她与自己最为熟悉最为亲切，也时常将自己在国外学的传教给他。她与自己丈夫离婚，是为了理想为了战争，她曾与北平上海几位有名先生有过慷慨激昂的书信来往和辛劳的休战宣传。

于是他掐了烟，偷偷爬上楼想去她房间看看。虚掩的门容进他的一丝缝隙，纵容他充满负罪与仇恨的眼睛钻进去洞察。破洞窗户被裸身躺在床上的秦小曼用脚又踢开了撕裂的洞，似暴露，似揭穿，门外的鸟尖叫，投以叱骂与责辱。

罗浮生转身过去，却在楼梯拐角处碰到了罗非。奇怪的是，他衣衫整洁，仍是大厅里紧皱眉头，虚假面容。罗非显然注意到了罗浮生，他露出不屑和鄙夷的神情，看出了罗浮生意欲窥伺的心理。

“你就是这么对你尊敬的老师的？”

“狗东西。”

罗浮生气急败坏，又不好发作。他学着那些孩子悄声骂了句，罗非听了愣是挑了眉毛，忍不住回他：

“小兔崽子。”

罗浮生没理他，装作理直气壮地转身下楼。罗非碍于他那副绅士又厚重的昂贵大衣，忍着脾气没掏枪，倒是跟着下了楼。罗浮生以为他跟上来要揍他，结果看他侧身经过，门口一辆汽车就停在他眼前。

罗非俯下身子，重新戴上手套。刚下过雨，车辆飞起来整片街道都是阴蒙蒙的。罗浮生站在门口，他怀念起罗非紧紧搂住秦小曼时刻的表情，沉重和隐忍。他观察起这个男人的细微色彩，却以不动声色的愤怒燃烧着自己。

他是高昂的、惬意的活在这个世上，而自己却是从地狱里重生的。

 

 

这之后罗非经常来济学会，有人传言这是要和秦小曼复合的前兆，说不定济学会也会就此垮掉，秦小曼嫁了罗探长就拿到通行令跑了。哦，女人。他想，他想撕裂秦小曼给他讲的男女平等书籍。哦，感情，如此强烈又如此纠缠。结果这个女人一旦自己遇上了也要使自己的钢铁森林崩塌。

罗浮生想不到离了济学会还能不能活下去，他习惯贪婪与享受，仰面接受所谓先进文化熏陶实则在暗巷的斗殴里一一破灭。原来痛彻失去后他就喜欢飘在嘴角，咧开张扬。他曾是大地主的义子，指定的金龟婿。罗非的到来要夺走他一切，这个削瘦却足够精明的男人，以如此脆弱的身躯像咬死拉奥孔的毒蛇一样无孔不入。

罗浮生十分惊恐，而其他学生却是如同行尸走肉一般麻木。

“秦夫人不就是这样吗，你见过她还为那些死了的学生哭过吗？”

 

 

罗浮生打了人，把人摁在湿漉漉的草地里打。两个体格相当的男孩子扭打在一起。

王老先生端了茶，罗非正要摆手，就听见屋外涌来的学生和人群。

罗浮生的头被那个男孩子抓起石头重重砸了一下，他当即昏了过去。几位夫人还在那与警察据理力争，警察还没点烟给罗非，就看见罗非冲了出去。

 

 

医院早就炸了，罗浮生醒的时候就看见王老先生和罗非坐在自己旁侧。他瞧着小盘子里干裂的麻薯和青团。褪色的绿墙皮晃得眼疼，罗浮生这才想起这是教堂旁的卫生室，平时没人，大多是学生自己拿药。前几天有人在这拖着炸伤的胳膊死在这里，老师说这是战场上的军人，死的光荣，却没人给他下葬。

一场噩梦惊醒过后他脑子里充斥着百花琉璃窗的弹孔以及裂纹，济学会在下面挖了地洞，暂且做了简单的防空洞。罗浮生常常半夜醒来便跑到教堂去，后来才在自知的黑暗里紧靠烟火和墙壁中一闪而过的壁虎作伴。

“等你休息好了，还得回去。秦太太要跟你商量出国的事。”

王老先生推了推眼镜，他起身躲了光源，一场大雨之后难得白日。他再也不用闻臭水沟里腐尸的腥臭味了，阳光与温热，恐惧随之蒸发。听了刺眼的词语，罗浮生紧攥着床单，嗓子哽住了，发出沉闷的声音。

罗非在旁摩挲胸前口袋，罗浮生猜是抽雪茄的习惯。看他别扭的样子，罗浮生刚要开口说随意，谁知他掏出一只钢笔和小笔记本来。

“是不是喜欢秦太太。”

“什么意思？”罗浮生挤出一个冷笑，又放松了紧绷的神经：“我又没奸杀那女学生，休想给我做笔录。”

罗非头也不抬，只是写字的手顿了顿，接道：“看来小曼对你确实挺上心，起码让你读过不少书。”

“你给洋人做事，给洋人当狗。”罗浮生凑了过去，又接道：“他们又不是第一次了，我还亲眼见过。可他们手里有枪，这里的学生，比我年纪小的，带上车的，锁在小屋子里的。什么事干不出来，头顶就是轰炸机，可他们就只能躲在这里，撅着屁股任人操，活着真容易。”

罗非显然知道他在讲什么了，结果罗浮生拽着他领带又咧出一个恐怖的笑容，似乎不应该出现在他的年纪。但是狂妄和戾气却又十分适合。獠牙露出、皮毛紧绷，他昂着头，全然乎扭曲的见惯生死离别的样子。

“他们找你来，是让你的小曼放弃这里的学生吧。罗先生，见没见过狗吃人肉？”

“罗浮生！”罗非意要拽开他，但是那人却放手任他摔下凳子。

“唉，我一路走到这，见得可太多了。”罗浮生站起身来，从他口袋里摸了烟踉跄着推开门走出去。其实他一眼就瞥到了罗非摔到之后掉落的笔记本，那里面夹了一张书信。开头便是“尊敬的罗非先生，感谢您对已逝学生的资助……”

于是他的脑子里搅起疼痛与混沌来，他想着草丛里曾拿着手电筒照射过那位死去的女学生，她扬起红彤彤汗津津的脸庞，热情的拥吻那个外国人。她衣衫凌乱，撕扯与红痕，直到罗浮生的面目出现才让他们举起黑色的枪管为此颤抖。

死无对证如此恐惧，可以站出无数作证人涂改真迹，而唯一的当事人早已畏罪自杀。

秦小曼曾高举女德扔进焚烧的火炉，底下的女生发出鄙夷的、恶俗的私语。

 

罗非站起身来拍了拍身上的土，收拾起东西，想拧开把手。却看到倚靠的人影投在傍晚的蒙布玻璃上。他的眼睛瞬间收紧了熟悉的身影，仅在一门之隔，感受到逼仄的呼吸。

 

罗浮生不会让他所精心编制的网落空。

从来不是秦小曼，而是罗非。

TBC


End file.
